Nidhogg
by bubbajack
Summary: Upon failing to be strong enough to kill him as he had hoped, Zeref sends Natsu to a different dimension one where flames equal existence and existence equals power. Stuck there until a certain event happens, his magic and general destructiveness earn him several titles and a reputation of fear as Nidhogg, Devourer of Existence. NatsuxShana! Natsuxharem! YujixKazumi!


**Niðhöggr**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tale or Shakugan no Shana.**

**(...)**

**Ch.1: Birth of a Nightmare**

His friends were dead all around him; Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Levi, the Guildmaster, Laxus, and all the others as well. They were all dead and Natsu could only glare hatefully at the person responsible, Zeref, the immortal wizard of black magic. Said wizard only stared a Natsu sadly and said "So in the end you weren't strong enough."

"What was that you bastard?!" The strawberry blonde Dragonslayer roared.

Shaking his head sadly Zeref said "In the end you weren't strong enough to kill me as I had hoped."

"Eh!? You mean you actually wanted me to kill you this entire time!?" Natsu said flabbergasted. Seeing the mage nod, he asked "Then why fight at all, why not just let me kill you?"

Zeref shook his head and said "Sadly it doesn't work like that; centuries ago I was cursed by an old gypsy woman after an accidental use of my magic killed her only child. She cursed me to live forever. Unable to die, and unable to live thanks to my uncontrollable powers I wondered and searched, studied tirelessly eventually gaining mastery of my power and becoming bitter in the process. For you see, I had learned that the old woman had tied my immortality to my magic itself. So in order for me to die, I would need to be killed when my magic was at its weakest and I had also learned that my magic only activates when I throw away the value of human life..."

"You need to be killed in combat." Natsu finished the words of the mage finally clicking before he asked "But what does this have to do with me, what did any of this?-"Natsu waved a hand at his dead Nakama before continuing "Have to do with me?"

Looking away as if in shame, Zeref said "Again, that is thanks to the old woman; perhaps as a cruel joke or as a lifeline to redemption, she told me that one day, a boy with pink hair, and a scaled scarf, who was a master of Forgotten Magic could one day release me from my curse if he was strong enough."

Laughing bitterly Natsu said "Well guess what, I wasn't strong enough. The old woman was wrong, and now my friends are dead and you're still alive." Natsu then shot the Mage of the Black Arts a glare and asked "So what now?"

Zeref closed his eyes in thought for a several long minutes, before they suddenly snapped open and he said "There is a chance, a very slim one mind you that I can give you another shot at killing me."

Scratching his head in confusion Natsu asked "How?"

Zeref began pacing back and forth his hands clasped behind his back as he began his explanation "Well you see I could send you to a parallel universe where you could train to get stronger and then come back here after a certain event happens over there that coincides with one over here."

With a glazed over look in his eyes Natsu said "Huh?"

Sighing slightly Zeref tried again "I'll send you to another universe where you can train and hopefully become strong enough to beat me. You'll get back home when two important events happen at the same time in both universes creating a portal home for you."

Comprehension dawned in the Dragonslayers' eyes "Oh, well why didn't you just say that the first time?"

Sighing again, Zeref changed the subject "So do you want to try? I must warn you that I can only do this once, and should you fail again, there will be no second chances."

Natsu looked around at the bodies of his dead friends resolve hardening in the Dragonslayers eyes; Natsu nodded firmly and said "Where am I going and how long do I have to train?"

"I don't know." The master of the Black Arts responded.

"Eh what do you mean you don't know?! You're the one whose sending me, to some strange new world just so I can get strong enough to come back and kill your emo ass, so you'd better know where your sending me and how long I'll be gone!" Natsu ranted.

Giving the Fire Mage an annoyed look Zeref said placating "Give me a moment and I'll see what I can find out."

Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his nemesis the Fire Dragonslayer said "Yeah, you do that."

Not bothering to comment on the fire breathers tone, Zeref made his way over to a surprisingly still intact table where two crystal balls sat, side by side. Stepping up to the two glass spheres, Zeref put a hand an inch above each one and began muttering something in a tongue that clearly wasn't human to Natsu's ears. Soon images appeared in both crystal balls in one it was familiar it showed his life and his time at Fairy Tale. In the other it showed events and people he had never seen or met before. The images in both moved faster and faster until both became an unrecognizable blur of color and movement. After several minutes both finally stopped moving for the most part. One froze on an image of Tenrou Island surrounded by a golden light, and the other kept flickering between a twisting, spiraling structure leading into a blinding light in the sky, and a young girl wearing a black cloak, with flaming red hair, and burning red eyes.

Zeref stumbled back soon after, taking a deep steadying breath for a moment before saying "I have some semblance of an answer for you Natsu, you will be gone until the creation of the third world of Xanadu which will coincide with the end of your seven year stasis on Tenrou Island."

Natsu blinked in surprise for a moment "When I get back it'll be when we all woke up seven years later at Tenrou?" He then became excited "But that means!"

Zeref finished his sentence for him "Yes Natsu; that means your friends will be alive again."

Pumping his fist excitedly Natsu said "Now I'm all fired up! What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

Raising a hand, Zeref said "Just a moment Natsu, I feel you should know I have no way of knowing just when you'll end up over there, I can't control that aspect of this spell and-"Zeref was silenced by Natsu slugging him in the face before he grabbed him by the collar and, dragging him close growled "Doing this will get me strong enough to kill you like you wanted right?"

Zeref nodded and Natsu continued "And when I come back my friends will be alive again right?"

Again Zeref nodded silently prompting Natsu to shove him away and say "That's all I need to know, nothing else matters."

"But Natsu if I do this and your sent back too far to a point that you die of old age before Xanadu is created-"Again Zeref was cut off by the Dragonslayer who said "No way, there's no chance I'm gonna die before I get to see my friends again. Not even time will stop me!" He vowed.

Seeing the strawberry blonde mages conviction, Zeref allowed himself to smile a little and say "I hope your right Natsu I really do. If you're ready, I can send you over there now."

"Do it." Natsu said in complete seriousness.

Again, Zeref muttered words in a foreign tongue and moments later a swirling vortex of green energy opened up in the middle of the room. Natsu immediately marched towards it, only for him to halt as Zeref grabbed his shoulder causing him to look back and glare.

"Remember Natsu, we only get one shot, so I hope you become strong enough for both our sakes." Zeref said as parting words of warning.

Natsu smirked at his archenemy and said "Oh don't worry, I'll be back and when I do, kicking your ass is on the top of my list! So count your days, because their numbered!" Natsu promised before shaking off the Dark Wizard's arm and leaping into the portal.

Once he was gone, Zeref whispered "Good luck, Natsu."

**(...)**

**The Great War, the Battle of Brocken, Final Battle**

Deep in the Kars mountain range of Germany, a many battles over the last five days had been waged. They were long and hard, but the Flame Haze Army had finally routed Töten Glocke to their base of operations' at Brocken Castle. The Pair of Wings, "Rainbow Wings" Merihim and "Ironclad Dragon" Illuyanka were currently locked in heated, separate battles with their equal yet opposite counterparts the Flame Hazes Mathilde Saint-Omer "The Flame-Haired Burning Eyed Hunter" and Wilhelmina Carmel the "Manipulator of Objects" respectively.

Wilhelmina had just finished off Illuyanka by slamming his massive body into one of the castles spires and was about to go help Mathilde against Merihim, hopefully without killing him when suddenly out of left field she took a flaming fist to the face which knocked her into the castle below.

Illuyanka though still dying, watched all of this with interest. As seemingly from a green portal a pink haired young man appeared from behind and above the Manipulator of Objects, and upon seeing her impale him and leave him to die; the young man becomes enraged lights his fist on fire much like a Flame Haze and proceeds to attack her from surprise.

'_Curious, he has the powers of a Flame Haze but doesn't seem to be affiliated with them.'_ The Ironclad Dragon mused as the boy fearlessly approached his dying form, his eyes full of concern.

Working up the energy to speak, Illuyanka said "Well you're a curious one aren't you? Come out a strange portal, exhibit powers of a Flame Haze, immediately attack a fellow Flame Haze, and you have nothing but concern in your eyes as you approach me, a Crimson Lord your enemy. Tell me boy, just who are you?" The Ironclad Dragon asked in a pained yet kindly manner.

The young boy scratched his head with a confused look on his face and said "well, I'm not this Flame Haze thing or whatever you thought I was, my names Natsu Dragneel and I'm a mage trained to use Fire Dragonslayer Magic by my father Igneel."

This answer surprised the Crimson Lord, but he decided that, since the boy came out of a green portal and he himself came from a world that was itself connected to this one that someone coming from a completely different world wasn't such a stretch. This is why he simply nodded and asked "What are you doing here then little one? And why help me? I am a dragon after all."

"Exactly" Natsu said "I was raised by a Dragon. Igneel was the one who taught me how to use Fire Dragonslayer Magic in the first place, so I could protect myself."

'_I see, so he attacked Manipulator of Objects and protected me because my form reminds him of his parent. Well then...'_ the Ironclad Dragon thought bemusedly before locking eyes with Natsu only for his eyes to widen as he watched the boy easily consume some of the Flame Hazes and his power of existence.

Coming back to the dragon after his brief snack Natsu said "Ok, now that I've eaten, let's see about getting this thing out of you eh?"

The Crimson Lord rapidly shook his head and said "No, this spire being stuck in me like it is probably the only reason I'm still alive. Listen closely Natsu." Illuyanka said getting the Dragonslayers attention "Your magic it lets you consume flames doesn't it?"

The young boy nodded and said "Yeah as long as they aren't my own, why?" he asked.

Those flames you just consumed were not normal flames, but the power of existence."

"Power of what-now?" Natsu asked only to be ignored by the Ironclad Dragon who growled out in pain "We don't have time for questions right now Natsu! What you need to know is this. The power of existence is dependent upon ones overall status and effect on the world around them. By using power of existence one can make the impossible possible doing so is called an Unrestricted Spell."

Seeing the Dragonslayers face light up at all the new possibilities Illuyanka warned "Be careful Natsu, if you use too much of your own existence, you yourself will cease to exist."

This seemed to sober the boy up rather quickly. Seeing that the boy had some semblance of sense, the Ironclad Dragon came to a decision and said "Natsu I want you to do something for me."

"What is it old man?" Natsu asked.

Ignoring the fact that he was called an old man when he had never in fact been human in the first place, Illuyanka said "I want you to consume the rest of my flames."

This caused the Dragonslayer to go bug-eyed "But that represents your existence right, and if I do that, you'll die won't you?" Seeing the dragon nod he then asked "Then why would you want me to do that?"

Taking a long shuddering breath, Illuyanka said "I'm going to die anyway; I'd rather die knowing that even in my last moments that I was doing something worthwhile."

Natsu understood that so he nodded if grudgingly. As he watched the Dragonslayer consume the last of his existence, Illuyanka thought _'This one, this Natsu Dragneel...he shall become the fourth Crimson God. I can feel it.'_

With his last breaths he said "I feel honored to have met the one who shall become the Fourth Crimson God. I think you deserve a proper title...I name thee Niðhöggr, the Devourer of Existence. Good luck boy..." with those last words, Illuyanka the Ironclad Dragon was no more.

Natsu lowered his head in respectful silence for the fallen Crimson Lord for a moment, before raising his head, turning, and saying "I suppose you wanna fight huh?"

The woman who faced him now was the same one he had sucker punched earlier. She was wearing a green dress and a tiara in her lilac colored hair making her look like a princess. She looked at Natsu stoically but with inquisitive amber eyes before asking "Ironclad Dragon called you the next Crimson God, why did he do that, and for that matter why did you strike me de arimasu? Are you not a Flame Haze de arimasu?"

Natsu shook his head "No I'm not a Flame Haze whatever that is. I'm a mage, Fire Dragonslayer."

"_**I sense no deception in his words, hime."**_ Tiamat responded calmly.

'_I see_ _de arimasu.' _She thought before she nodded slowly and said to Natsu and said "Why did you attack me you never said de arimasu."

An angry look crossed Natsu's face, and he crossed his arms over his chest before he practically growled "You attacked and killed a Dragon. I was raised and taught my magic by a Dragon, so I take offense to that."

"_**He's not lying"**_ Tiamat responded, much to Wilhelmina's confusion.

Uncrossing his arms, Natsu gave her a level look and said "If we're not going to fight, I've got to get going."

It wasn't until Natsu was just about to pass her that Wilhelmina shook herself out of her shock of being so casually dismissed. She managed to grab his shoulder as he was walking past and say "You never answered my original question. Why would a Crimson Lord call you the Fourth Crimson God de arimasu?"

In response Natsu lit his entire arm on fire, prompting Wilhelmina to take a step back and adopt a combat stance, her tiara becoming a mask with many ribbons. Shooting her a glare Natsu said "Back off!"

Wilhelmina shook her head "Not until you answer my question de arimasu ."

After cracking his neck, Natsu said "Fine if that's how you want it...**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he said lighting his fist on fire before punching the Flame Haze, and sending her plummeting off the roof from the sheer force of the blow.

Managing to wrap several of her ribbons around a jutting piece of castle wall, Wilhelmina managed to swing herself onto some nearby ramparts, which were currently occupied by hundreds of enemy Rinnie. The constructs surrounded her and she prepared to fight them off...until suddenly their power of Existence was consumed from above. Looking up she saw the very same boy who struck her breathing deeply devouring all the Rinne's power of existence in one go, before he leapt down to the ramparts himself landing several meters away.

Standing the boy said "Illuyanka was right; these flames are different, thicker, heavier than normal fire. So this is what power of existence tastes like huh?" He said raising his fist and watching as it was consumed by red, smoke, and yellow flames, as the Rinne he'd eaten having belonged to Molech the Chief-in-charge and Strategist of Töten Glocke.

Smirking devilishly he said "Alright I'm all fired up! I hope your ready lady, cause now that I've had a decent meal you're going down!" Natsu promised before he called out the name of one of his most powerful attacks **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu then unleashed a huge stream of flames from his mouth flecked with yellow and smoke colors amidst the orange-red flames. Seeing the towering inferno speeding towards her, Wilhelmina Carmel did the only thing she could...she jumped off the side of the ramparts and watched as the young boys attack consumed a decent portion of the castle.

'_Destructive. Tiamat, was he only using Power of Existence to fuel that spell_ _de arimasu?' _Wilhelmina asked after she managed to catch herself on a jutting flagpole.

"_**No, he was telling the truth, he is a magician."**_

'_Where would you put him in terms of power at the moment_ _de arimasu?' _Manipulator of Objects asked the Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies.

"_**High Crimson Denizen, to Low Crimson Lord."**_ Tiamat responded.

Using her ribbon to lower herself to the ground, she thought _'Then I should be able to take him de arimasu.'_

"_**Be careful Hime, this one is stronger than he appears."**_ The Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies warned its contractor.

'_Understood, de arimasu.'_ Wilhelmina said telepathically.

Natsu then landed with an audible thump and upon straightening asked "Are we playing hide and go seek or are we fighting?"

In response, Natsu's legs were suddenly wrapped in ribbons that had hidden themselves in the debris on the ground and he was then repeatedly picked up and slammed into the ground. After a minute of this, Wilhelmina stopped and slowly approached while saying "A true warrior knows that being on favorable terrain is half that battle de arimasu."

Then much to her surprise, the boy sat up and, after cracking his neck again, stood up and dusted himself off, before saying "That was pretty sneaky, I'll give you that, and I suppose you have a point about the whole picking the battleground thing." He then paused before saying "But if that's the case, then this whole area is in my favor, not yours."

'_Huh de arimasu?'_ Wilhelmina thought in confusion, the only thing she saw around her were various dead and dying Flame Haze, some of whom were making their way off the battlefield.

Her eyes widened in realization and shock as the implications sunk in, "Oh no." she said forgetting to add her usual de arimasu for once.

For the Dragonslayer began to such in vast amounts of air, and with it came the power of existence of no less than a dozen Crimson Lords, all formerly contracted to dead Flame Hazes, and several thousand Rinne. As she watched, the young man's skin began to change becoming rough and taking on a scaly texture, his fingernails sharpened into claws, and the sclera of his eyes became yellow, with the pupil becoming silted. Then a massive surge of flame burst forth, surrounding the boys' body before taking the rudimentary shape of a western dragon that was all the colors of the rainbow due to all the Crimson Lords and Rinne he had just devoured. If that wasn't enough, sparks of lightning too joined the conflagration of multicolored flames.

"_**Appropriate title."**_ Tiamat said.

"What?" Wilhelmina asked her contractors' voice breaking her out of her shock induced state.

"_**Niðhöggr, The Devourer of Existence is appropriate."**_ Tiamat said by way of explanation.

'How strong is he now?' Wilhelmina asked.

The Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies took a moment before saying _**"On par with Flame of Heaven. Tactical retreat highly advised."**_

Wilhelmina did just that, she ran because against someone who went from low Crimson Denizen to on par with a Crimson God in a matter of moments she knew this-thing, for no human could do what he just did-had to be stopped before he became even stronger.

Upon seeing his opponent run away, Natsu became annoyed _'Oi, she just talked about using the battlefield to one's advantage and then she runs! What the hell?'_

Natsu then decided to chase after her and get the fight he wanted. He didn't know why, but this woman reminded him of Erza, and he wanted to see how she compared to Fairy Tales Titania. With thoughts of his longtime friend racing through his mind, Natsu gave chase.

**(...)**

Wilhelmina ran straight through the battle being waged by both Sophie Sawallisch the Supreme Commander and the Vice-Commander of the Flame Haze Army the Archer of Aurora, Karl Berwald, and two more of the Nine Divine Scales, "Barrier of Burning Dust" Sokar who took the form of a stone tree with a demonic face, and Ullikummi the "Triumphal Cliff" who took the form of headless giant created from steel plates with a white insignia in the shape of a two-headed bird on his chest.

As she ran she yelled "Retreat, if you value your lives retreat!"

Never seeing or for that matter hearing Wilhelmina in a state of distress before Sophie Sawallisch became concerned, very concerned. "Wilhelmina, what is it child I've never seen you so ruffled before."

"It's...it's a monster! A monster called Niðhöggr, the Devourer of Existence!" she said before she before making her way towards where "Rainbow Wings" Merihim and "Hot Haired Burning Eyed Hunter" Mathilde Saint-Omar were fighting.

Looking back at where the Manipulator of Objects had come from, and at first, the Braider of Trembling Might saw nothing. But then it appeared, a giant western dragon made out of a rainbow of flames and crackling lightning, and in the center of the mass of power of existence there walked a young figure seemingly unconcerned with the two armies before him. The young boy stopped several feet away from the two opposing forces and looking at one side and then the other for a moment he said "You might wanna move or you'll get hurt."

Sokar ever the arrogant one growled out "Eh, and who are you to tell us what to do boy?"

Looking over at the Crimson Lord, Natsu blinked twice before rubbing his eyes and saying "What, that tree just talked!"

"Why-why, you annoying little brat!" Sokar raged indignantly "I am one of the Nine Divine Scales of Töten Glocke, "Barrier of Burning Dust" Sokar!" the 'Talking tree' preened.

"A talking tree is still a talking tree." Natsu said.

One of his hollow eyes twitching madly, Sokar screeched "Soldiers! Bring me that brat's head on a platter! The Denizen who does shall be granted a decent portion of Power of Existence."

Needing no more incentive, the several hundred Crimson Denizen soldiers under Sokar's command charged at the Power of Existence enhanced Fire Mage, casting all manner of flames at him. Seeing the numerous colored flames being sent his way, Natsu just smirked and said "You know-"

He then opened his mouth, and the flame construct did the same and the two devoured the barrage of flames, adding more power and more colors to the dragon, before Natsu said "It's not very smart to shoot fire at a Fire Mage." He then opened his mouth and said **"Niðhöggr's Roar!"**

He then let out a huge blast of multicolored flame that looked like it came from his construct and consumed all the Denizens that attempted to attack him. The flame didn't stop at just those who attacked him however; it kept on going and completely consumed the Crimson Denizen Army she was fighting against, along with two more of the Nine Divine Scales.

'_Well, I can see why Wilhelmina was running he can consume most of our attacks. It would likely be best if-'_Sophie Sawallisch's thoughts were interrupted when several hundred Aurorian colored bolts streaked from above her and attempted to strike the new third party, only for most of them to dissipate against the flame dragon, some however made it through and managed to strike the boy inside the beast,

"Archer of Aurora Karl Berwald, what do you think you're doing?!" Sawallisch demanded as Berwald, a man seemingly in his twenties in full knight armor with brown hair and eyes, and a goatee floated in midair as he was held aloft by to wings made of Aurorian flame a bow made of condensed flames in his left hand.

"Why Commander Sawallisch, I am merely taking a preemptive strike against what is an obvious threat to the human realm." Berwald replied smoothly, before saying "Now to finish the jo-"He was suddenly cut off by a brutal punch to the face that sent him rocketing backwards.

"Oi you, the pretty boy bastard; are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight?!" Natsu challenged, pulling back the fist made of flame before forcing the construct to dissipate, leaving him in only his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

Managing to right himself in midair, Berwald glared hatefully at the boy who dared strike him and said "You, you dare strike me while amongst my comrades? You monster! I'll do the world a favor and remove you from existence."

"Not on your life, rainbow boy, **Lightning Flame Dragon's Wing!"** Natsu said before charging, his entire right arm consumed by electric flames.

Natsu then hit the Archer of Aurora in the stomach with a clothesline tackle, spinning his body clockwise while setting his left fist ablaze and striking the flame haze in the back with a **Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**, sending him plummeting into the earth. Natsu finished his assault by setting both of his legs on fire while still in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and allowing gravity to do the rest, naming his new move right before he impacted with the Flame Haze **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Descent!"**

The resulting impact caused a massive explosion of fire and sparks of lightning which also kicked up a large dust cloud, causing the Flame Haze to cover their eyes and some to cough. As the dust settled, it showed Natsu on top of a clearly defeated Karl Berwald. Berwald was also clearly dead, as his chest had been caved in by the force of the Dragonslayers attack, even though he was wearing a full platemail chest piece.

Upon seeing their commander mercilessly slaughtered the troops under the Archer of Aurora charged the Dragonslayer intent on avenging their commander. For their troubles, most were injured as Natsu unleashed a **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**, scattering most and killing the unlucky half dozen or so who were unfortunate enough to be upfront when his attack hit. After eating the Crimson Lords of the newly deceased Flame Haze, Natsu turned to the old lady who looked to be in charge and said "Look obā-san, I can keep this up all day if you want, but something tells me you all didn't gather here to fight me did you?"

Sophie took the old lady comment in stride because technically, she had passed ancient a long time ago so it didn't offend her in the least. She looked at the Fire mage curiously for a moment before she said "Tell me young man, why exactly are you chasing Wilhelmina Carmel?"

A look of surprise crossed the boy's features for a moment before he said "You mean the girl with the bandages?" Seeing the nun nod Natsu said "She started a fight with me then ran away! Where I come from, if you start a fight, you'd better be ready to finish it!"

Sighing Sophie Sawallisch thought to herself _'Young people these days...'_ Before she said "I see, well I can't just let some reckless fool run around and kill my subordinates. So you'll forgive me if I order your destruction now. May I have mercy on your soul, Amen."

"Are you sure you wanna do this obā-san? I didn't come here looking for a fight, but one found me anyway."

Looking at the young man sadly Sophie responded "I'm sorry, but even if Karl was reckless in attacking you prematurely, he was right about one thing. You could be a potential threat to the balance in the future acting as you do, by devouring power of existence indiscriminately. Troops attack!" Sophie ordered and so, 10,000 Flame Haze charged at the Fire Dragonslayer.

"Idiots, don't you know that attacking someone who can consume flames with fire attacks is...A REALLY DUMB IDEA!" Natsu shouted before igniting his fists in rainbow colored flames before charging the oncoming horde creating several new attacks in the process. He began by striking down several with what he dubbed **Niðhöggr's Fist**, before jettisoning backwards and once again spewing multicolored flames in the form of **Niðhöggr's Roar** from his mouth. Not bothering to look as the multicolored flames consumed more than 1,000 Flame Haze, before he coated his entire body in flames and used **Niðhöggr's Sword Horn**, charging into the shaken and confused mass of Crimson Lord contractors, and causing a massive, mushroom cloud inducing, explosion...

**(...)**

Wilhelmina Carmel watched in awed fear as one person, someone who was neither Flame Haze nor Crimson Denizen annihilated the Flame Haze Army, making short work of an army 10,000 strong. Standing next to her, breathing heavily and covered in numerous blood-soaked bandages was Mathilde Saint-Omer. Mathilde watched as the lone warrior devour Crimson Lords as if they were air and said "This could one day possibly be even more dangerous than Weaver of Coffins. However, Asiz is still the more immediate threat. If he isn't stopped, then this war, all this death and sacrifice will be for nothing, and both worlds will be forever lost. There is still hope for that boy though; he just needs someone to show him right from wrong."

Wilhelmina then looked at her friend and said "So you will fight Asiz even in your condition de arimasu?"

Smiling weakly Mathilde responded "I will do what must be done. Goodbye Wilhelmina, Tiamat, Merihim. We'll meet again someday. I hope that my successor has a better end than I." She said before walking away, leaving the Manipulator of Objects confused.

"**Tenpa Jōsai." **Tiamat clarified.

Closing her eyes in sorrow for a moment, Wilhelmina then made her way over to the downed Merihim and said "We should go; this place will soon be bathed in flames de arimasu."

In response Merihim now a walking skeleton said "I have a request to make Wilhelmina Carmel, though I probably have no right to make requests."

Putting one of his arms over her shoulders she asked "What is it de arimasu?"

"Well Mathilde Saint-Omer made a bet on who would defeat the other, since she defeated me, I now must do three things. The first is to stop consuming the existence of humans, the second I must search for the next Hot-Haired Burning Eyed Hunter, and finally, once I find this person I must train them. I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me on this endeavor."

Smiling at him kindly Wilhelmina responded "Of course de arimasu."

**(...)**

And so, Wilhelmina finished her tale of the infamous Niðhöggr to the dark haired brown eyed girl who was training to become the next Hot Haired Burning Eyed Hunter. Said girl shook like a leaf, as she sat on her bed wrapped in her blankets from being told the tale of the monstrous Devourer of Existence, and with a slight shake in her voice she asked "W-what happened to the army, did they escape, or did they manage to kill him?"

Wilhelmina sadly shook her head and said "No, he dwindled their numbers down to roughly three thousand before Sawallisch finally called a retreat de arimasu."

"And he let them go?" She asked surprised.

With a confused look mimicking the child's own Wilhelmina responded "Yes he did, last I saw of him, he was headed northwest towards Russia. From what I've heard, no one's sees or hears of much of him in the past five hundred years, except for when a threat to the balance appears, in which case he'll usually show up as well. He involved himself in Flame Haze Civil War fighting alongside the Four Gods of Earth, and according to a friend, he fought against the group Revolution when they tried to reveal Flame Haze and Denizens to the world recently, de arimasu."

"Do you think he's somehow involved with conflicts?" the girl asked.

Wilhelmina thought about it for a moment before she said "I do not know, but I do know this-"She said in a warning tone "Should you ever run across him once your training is complete do not fight him, run de arimasu."

The girl rapidly nodded she knew that she was no match for someone had the power of at least seven thousand Crimson Lords probably many more at this point, at his disposal. Wilhelmina nodded and then left to let the girl get some sleep...she didn't get much sleep that night...

**(...)**

Halfway around the world, Natsu sneezed. This was fortunate for him because the sudden movement caused the sword that was angling at his neck to miss by mere millimeters. Straightening, he glared at his opponent, a man clad in red samurai armor with a blue shredded robe over his shoulders wielding a katana like a mad man. His left eye was merely a dot of light coming from within his mask.

"A strong one, I face a strong one!" he yelled as he swung again.

Smirking, Natsu caught the sword with one hand before he said "You're pretty good, but you're no Erza. You lack that certain something, what's the word...oh yeah-"Natsu then ignited his hand in a rainbow of flames and punched clean through the samurai before allowing the flames to expand and consume from within and saying "Finesse."

Moments later the samurai exploded, leaving behind only a small crater and the sword which landed point first in the dirt.

"Natsu-san, are you ok?!" A feminine voice called out worriedly.

Natsu turned toward the voice and found a short pale skinned young girl with short blue hair and equally blue eyes, wearing a simple white dress coming toward him.

"I'm fine Lin. He wasn't nearly as tough as the rumors said he was." Natsu said, sounding disappointed.

When the girl got to him, she promptly floated off the ground and then punched him in the head before saying "Idiot, what kind of person actually goes around looking for the Worst Mystes in History just to pick a fight with him?!"

"Uhh, me?" Natsu responded receiving another punch to the head for that response.

"I know and that's what bothers me Natsu-san, you've been here for almost five hundred years, but you're barely any smarter than the day you arrived."

Scowling Natsu said indignantly "Hey, I am too smarter! I just get bored! Do you know how boring it is when pretty much everyone runs away at the first sound of your name when all you're itching for is a good fight Lin?"

Sighing the girl said "Even after all these years, you still can't get my name right Natsu-san."

"I can too!" He challenged.

Crossing her arms over her chest and smirking 'Lin' said "I'll tell you what, if you can say my name properly right now, I'll work on making some of those Unrestricted Spells you thought up the other day possible."

"Really?!" Natsu asked a big grin spreading across his face.

"Yep." She promised.

Natsu then smiled not a big goofy smile like he usually wore, but a small kind smile, one he rarely gave and said "Leanan-sidhe, your name is Leanan-sidhe. You've been my best friend since coming here and your name is Leanan-sidhe the Spiral Organ."

The Crimson Lord smiled happily and said "That's right, now was that so hard, Natsu Dragneel Niðhöggr, Devourer of Existence?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head and said "Nah, but I like your nickname...Lin Seed."

Leanan-sidhe just rolled her eyes and giggled at her friend's antics. When they had first met he couldn't pronounce her name properly and thus he called her 'Lin Seed' after he chose to do her a favor out of the kindness of his heart, she in turn chose to follow him as a friend and mentor of sorts.

"By the way, what should we do with him?" Natsu asked jerking his thumb behind him to the newly reformed Tenmoku Ikko who was slowly making his way towards the two.

"A strong one, I have found a strong one. One worthy of wielding the Neitono no Shana!" he said coming within five feet of Natsu before dropping to a knee and offering him the sword, hilt first.

Much to the Mystes surprise, but not the Crimson Lord's, Natsu shook his head and said "No thanks, I don't want your sword."

"Huh, but a strong one, a strong one must wield the Neitono no Shana!" Ikko protested.

Natsu nodded and said "And I'm sure you'll find that strong one of yours one day, but I'm not that one. I have no training in how to use a sword and I prefer to use my fists!" he finished by smashing his knuckles together for emphasis and igniting them.

The Worst Mystes in History stared at the Fourth Crimson God for a long hard moment before nodding and saying "A weapon for the strong one, a weapon for the strong one!"

In response to this the Neitono no Shana was covered in a golden haze before a small mote of light collected at the Mystes waiting fingertip. He stared at the golden light for a moment saying again "A weapon for the strong one." before flicking the light off his finger and it promptly floated its way over to Natsu who held out his hand.

The mote then settled in his palm and solidified into a simple golden stud earring. Looking at it, and then at the samurai in surprise he said "Huh, what's this for?"

"A weapon for the strong one." Ikko said in response.

"But I don't need a-"Natsu began, only to be cut off by Ikko shouting "A WEAPON FOR THE STRONG ONE!"

"Fine, fine I'll take it if it means that much to you." Natsu then put the stud through his right earlobe, ignoring the pain of piercing his earlobe with the pin.

Ikko nodded and then began shambling off, but not before turning back giving him one final piece of cryptic advice that he wouldn't figure out until may years down the road.

After the Mystes was gone, Natsu turned to Leanan-sidhe and asked "What the hell was that about?"

The Crimson Lord shrugged "I've no idea honestly."

Natsu just nodded and said "Alright, let's get going to that one island we were talking about the other day, the one with all the rice."

"You mean Japan?" Leanan-sidhe asked.

Nodding Natsu said "Yep, that's the one."

"Why do you want to go to Japan all of the sudden?" she asked.

In response, Natsu shrugged and said "I dunno I just have this feeling that's where I need to be if that makes any sense."

Leanan-sidhe nodded "Yeah I think I do. Alright then, let's go!"

**(...)**

**Fifteen years later, Sakai Residence**

Yūji Sakia awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Opening his bleary eyes, the world came into focus slowly...when it finally did he found himself staring into the far too close face of a pair of dark eyes with long spiky pink hair.

"WAH!" He said in fright before falling out of the opposite side of his bed. Sitting up he said "You really need to learn to knock Natsu-nii." Yūji said tiredly while rubbing his sore head and giving the older boy a tired smile.

He had known Natsu for the past five years, since he had went out of his way to save him from some bullies one day and when his mother heard how he had helped her son and that he was basically had never had a mother and been abandoned by the only father he had ever known she had unofficially adopted the boy and his traveling companion welcoming them into their home whenever they were in the area.

'_Natsu-nii hasn't changed much in five years.' _Yuji thought to himself.

He had long spiky pink hair that reached his mid-back, blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red western dragon on it, and black steel-toed boots, along with a gold stud earring in his right ear. He always showing up at the weirdest times, right when he needed him to usually, but sometimes he just showed up to cause trouble.

One time stood out in particular Natsu came to visit him at school one day and somehow ended up blowing up the cafeteria. Something his classmates still haven't let him live down.

Shaking his head Yūji got up and began getting dressed for school while, he did so, he asked "What are you and Lin-nee going to do today Natsu-nii?"

Natsu shrugged and said "I dunno, I thought about dropping by the manga store see if they got anything good." Natsu then said "I know, maybe I'll drop by while you're in school and-"

"NO! I mean umm...no that's not really necessary Natsu-nii." Yūji said quickly when he saw Natsu giving him an odd look.

The pink haired man shrugged and said "Ok, well I gotta get going Yūji-kun. Stay safe alright?"

Yūji nodded "Yeah I will." He promised.

Natsu then went to the window and opened it before jumping out. Even though his friend did this all the time, Yūji still worried he was going to hurt himself, his room was on the second floor afterall. Poking his head out the window he looked down to see Natsu looking up at him and giving him a 'nice guy pose'.

Shaking his head in exasperation but smiling, Yūji shut his window and finished getting ready for school.

**(...)**

As Natsu walked down the street carrying a large plastic bag full of manga in one hand and drinking a coke with another, he suddenly stopped and stared off into the distance thinking 'Huh, someone new just came into town. But are they a Flame Haze or a Denizen?'

He then shrugged and said to himself "It doesn't really matter, since they'll try and kill me regardless. Still, I think it would be best to let the new guy know the rules if their coming into my city." Natsu said before making his way towards the large source of Power of Existence that was just now entering the city.

**(...)**

The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter had just entered Misaki City after many days of travel and had decided to take a short break and indulge in one of the few things she enjoyed doing besides ridding the world of those who would disrupt its balance: eating melon bread. So she sat there on a park bench and watched as the humans walked, talked, and went about their lives ever oblivious of the threat that was the Crimson Denizens. She saw their existences' as pointless. It's not that she hated them, no that wasn't it...she just knew like how they preyed on animals the Denizens preyed upon them and they walked around like unsuspecting sheep just waiting to be slaughtered.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when an older boy with spiky pink hair sat down on the far end of the bench.

'_Is his hair really pink?'_ she wondered in slight curiosity.

Seemingly not paying attention to her staring, the pink haired boy pulled out his own treat of lemon bread. Unwrapping it; he began eating it like a starving person. This caused the Flame Haze to grumble "You're doing it wrong stupid."

Much to her surprise, the man stopped and looked at her pointedly before asking "Oh; and how is one supposed to eat melon bread Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter?"

She didn't think she just reacted creating a Fūzetsu and freezing time in the area before drawing the Neitono no Shana and, pointing it at him asked "Who are you?!"

The man merely raised an eyebrow at the question and said "I thought you would've told her about me Flame of Heaven."

Alastor, in his locket form around his contractors' neck spoke "It has been some time hasn't it?"

The boy nodded and then stood. The Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter prepared to attack, but was very much surprised by what this person did next. He bowed at the waist towards her and her Crimson Lord before saying "I know it is roughly five hundred years too late, but I wish to apologize to you Alastor, Flame of Heaven. If it wasn't for me, Mathilde Saint Omer might not have had to sacrifice her life that day if I hadn't gone on the warpath."

All three were silent for a moment, and then Alastor spoke _**"Raze your head, Raze your head Devourer of Existence."**_

The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter's heart turned to ice as fear flooded through her veins. Eyes wide with fear, she suttered out "Alastor y-y-you mean he's?"

"_**Yes, he is the Fourth Crimson God, the Dragon King, Dragon of the Apocalypse, the Flames of Destruction, the Ruinous Rainbow... Niðhöggr, the Devourer of Existence."**_ The Crimson God responded.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow and asked "Ruinous Rainbow, when did they start calling me that?"

"_**Since you caused the Great Fire of London."**_ Alastor replied.

The Dragonslayer winced at being reminded of that particular event. "It wasn't my fault entirely! He said defensively "See, this crazy drunk local knocked my fish and chips out of my hand, he wanted to fight so I thought I'd scare him off with some fire...only I was a little tipsy myself and ended up doing more than just scaring him."

The silence was long and awkward then...when the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter finally broke it, it was in a shocked voice "I can't believe it...the person I've been told to live in fear of ever since I began training...is in reality an idiot with limitless power at his fingertips."

"Oi!" Natsu said in annoyance.

"**Anyway, why have you approached us Devourer of Existence?"** Alastor said hoping to defuse the situation before his contractor annoyed the "Crimson Devourer" and doomed them both.

Shaking off his momentary annoyance and clearing his throat, Natsu said "Right, well I sensed and extremely powerful existence enter the city and I decided to see who it was and let them know the rules while they're here."

"Rules?" the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Devourer of Existence nodded "Yes rules, don't worry there aren't too many otherwise I wouldn't be able to remember them all.

The Flame Haze scoffed "After what I've learned about you in the last couple of minutes, I'm not at all surprised." She said.

It happened suddenly, one moment he was sitting on the bench across from her and the next, he was holding her above his head with one hand, his mouth a grim thin line, a sharp harsh look in his dark eyes. Still holding her aloft, he said in a low growl "How would like to be reminded of a stupid mistake like it was nothing brat?"

"What is going on here? A new voice asked.

Turning his head slightly, Natsu spotted Leanan-sidhe looking at him concernedly.

He then roughly put the Flame Haze back down on the bench causing it too creak loudly in protest, before he muttered "Nothing I'm gonna...get some air. Be back in a bit."

Natsu then stomped off, not paying attention to the fact that he was already outside, in a park no less, and the air probably couldn't get much fresher.

Watching him march off for a moment, Leanan-sidhe then scowled, locking eyes with the Flame-Haired Burning Eyed Hunter before marching up to her, and putting her hands on her hips said "Whatyou're your Flame Haze do Flame of Heaven?"

Feeling somewhat awkward, he replied _**"Greetings Spiral Organ, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Sadly I brought up the fact that the caused the Great Fire of Britain and my contractor mocked him for being a reckless idiot."**_

"Idiot!" The Spiral Organ shouted. "Do you have any idea how bad he feels about that incident? And then you go and mock him about it? What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm the monster?" the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter asked "He's the one who devoured more than seven thousand Crimson Lords in a single battle, leading to the deaths of their Flame Haze, but I'm the monster?"

Leanan-sidhe then got right in the Flame Hazes face and said "Don't you dare, don't you dare bring that up around him do you hear me?" She growled.

The Hunter was confused _'Why is she so defensive of him?'_

"Why do you care, shouldn't you be afraid he'll eat you or something?" she asked the Denizen.

The look the Tool of Destruction was receiving now was one of pity. "You fool, you merely see him as a monster to be feared. But there is more to him than that, much more and no one can see it because they refuse to try. I've seen it..."

She then stared off into the distance where Natsu was standing looking over the horizon before saying "Out of all of us, he embodies flame the best. For he can be warm and giving, careless and destructive if mishandled, and if stoked into frenzy, he will consume all in his path until something calms him, leaving nothing but ashes in the form of regrets and bad memories."

She then looked back at the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter and said "That is why you are going to go over there and apologize to him for stirring the ashes of his regrets."

"_**We shall apologize to him Spiral Organ."**_ Alastor said, speaking before his contractor could; forcing her to nod in compliance.

The flame Haze approached the Crimson God slowly, like she would a deer; afraid that if she startled him he may lash out. When she was still several feet away he said "Your stealth needs work Flame Haze."

"Right, well umm, listen...about earlier?" she began awkwardly not used to interacting with people, and for that matter, never imagining she would be apologizing to the thing that haunted her nightmares when she was younger.

"Don't worry about it." He said turning to face her.

One look at his face and even the Flaming Haired Burning Eyed Hunter could tell she had stirred some bad memories in the Fourth Crimson God. He had this faraway look in his eyes, like he was looking through her instead of at her, he looked as if he had aged fifty years in the few minutes she had been talking with the Spiral Organ, and there was a deep seated look of guilt etched on his face.

'_Don't worry about it? How can I not worry about it after I've seen a face like that?'_ she asked herself.

Taking a breath, the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter steeled her nerves and tried again "Sorry about what I said, you know, about causing the Great Fire? I shouldn't have done that." She said bowing to him.

Then the Flame of Heaven put in his two cents _**"I shouldn't have even brought it up for that, I too am sorry."**_

"It's fine uhh...umm I never caught your name." he said.

To which the Flame Haze straightened and responded "I don't have one. I am either known by my title as Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter or by the name of my weapon the Neitono no Shana." She said, taking the weapon out of her black coat Treasure Tool Yogasa, and holding out for him to see.

'_That sword, looks kinda familiar...hmm probably saw one like it in one of my manga.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Well I'm not going to constantly refer to you by your title cause it's a mouthful, so you need a name." Natsu then adopted a thinking pose, staring up into the sky while tapping his chin before saying "I've got it! I'll call you Shana!"

"Shana?" she asked.

The pink-haired Crimson God nodded happily "Yep, it fits you. Plus it would be a part of one of your titles anyways so you can just consider this an abbreviation of it."

'_Shana huh, well I suppose it's not every day one is named by the Crimson God of Destruction.'_ She thought to herself.

She came out of her musings to find the Crimson Gods hand outstretched towards her. Looking at it quizzically, he smiled and said "We were never properly introduced, my real name is Natsu Dragneel, and you are?"

Slowly, she reached forward and took the hand, she felt an unusual amount of warmth when she touched him, not looking into his smiling face she said "I'm Shana I suppose."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow he asked "You sure because you don't sound too sure about that."

Hearing the slight challenge in his tone, she met his gaze and firming her grip she responded more confidently "Yes my name is Shana and I'm the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter!"

Smirking at her he said "Alright, now that's an introduction!"

He was about to say something else when suddenly he felt it, someone else had just put up a seal. Looking at the Flame Haze and receiving a nod in return the two raced off towards the barrier.

**(...)**

Yūji didn't know what was happening one minute everything was normal, and the next, everything had taken on a red tint and everyone was frozen in place. To top it all off, there was a giant walking baby doll and a floating sphere shaped out of a mass of faces in the middle of the street, along with an Anubis-looking creature that had the body of a man, and the head of a jackal holding a spear. The giant doll opened its mouth revealing a mass of fangs, and began absorbing this blue flame from the people around him.

"What's happening, what's going on?!" he shouted drawing the baby's attention.

"Time to eat!" It said before reaching down and grabbing him slowly lowering him towards its waiting jaws.

'_This is it, I'm gonna die.' _Yūji thought to himself only to hear a familiar voice shout **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw!"**

The giant doll then screamed in pain as the arm holding its prize was severed and left to burn to nothing on the ground. Managing to untangle himself from the limb before the flames reached the hand, Yūji looked over to see none other than Natsu staring back at him along with Lin-nee and a girl with red hair and eyes that he didn't recognize.

"Natsu-nii, what's going on?!" Yuji asked frantically.

"Yūji-kun listen you need to get behind Lin while I deal with this ok?" he said in a tone that was deathly calm.

"But-"Yuji was interrupted by the red-head who said "Shut up and do as he says Mystes."

"R-right." Yuji said before scurrying behind Lin, who said "It'll be fine Yuji-kun just let Natsu handle this."

Natsu then calmly walked forward and spoke to the jackal saying "What are you doing here Thousand Changes Sydonay?"

"Devourer of Existence Niðhöggr, and the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter too, my, my, this is a surprise."

Giving him an annoyed glare Natsu said "Cut the crap you freakshow wannabe! What are you doing breaking the rules in my town?!"

The jackals form disappeared in a mass of muddy violet flames, leaving behind a man with slicked back grey hair with large sunglasses wearing a brown suit. The man then smiled innocently and asked "Your town, since when?"

In response, Natsu fired a mass of lightning enhanced flames at one of the Rinne utterly destroying it before saying "For the past ten year's asshole! And for the past ten years I've had only one well known rule: Don't do anything to piss me off, and you won't die!"

'_This is the power of the Crimson God of Destruction?'_ Shana thought to herself as she watched the Rinne burn to nothingness from a single punch, and counted herself lucky to still be amongst the living.

"_**Yes it is; and the truly frightening thing is, he's not even being serious yet. I was there, watching with Mathilde when he decimated the Flame Haze Army, and right now as it stands, he's not even tapping into his nigh infinite reserves of Power of Existence."**_ Alastor told his contractor.

"That was a warning shot." Natsu said before his flames suddenly turned every color of the rainbow and he said "The next one won't be. So I suggest that you and that Rinne go back to whomever it belongs to and you tell them they have one day to get their ass out of my city before I hunt them down like a dog."

Sydonay looked at the remains of the burning Rinne for a moment before shrugging and saying "Fine, we'll go."

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Yūji saying "As soon as I take whatever is inside the Mystes."

He was reaching for the boy when his hand was caught by an annoyed looking Natsu who with angrily narrowed eyes said "That wasn't part of the deal, Thousand Changes."

He then threw the General of Bal Masque all the way across the street, and he was quickly followed by a rather large fireball. However the Rinne decided to get in the way and took the blast allowing the Crimson Lord to escape into the sewer in the form of a snake.

Glaring at the drain where Bal Masque's general escaped from for a moment, he said "Well that was annoying."

"Umm, excuse me for asking this, but...COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Yūji yelled, getting everyone's' attention.

"Jeesh Yūji-kun, no need to shout. The long short of it is, your dead or you will be soon, probably." Natsu said bluntly before pointing at the still frozen people, all of whom had small blue flickering flames in their chests and saying "See those flames? Once those run out those people will cease to exist or to be more precise it will be like they never existed in the first place, same thing is probably gonna happen to you."

Upon hearing this Yūji Sakia fainted.

"Huh, what's his problem?" Natsu asked to which Leanan-sidhe sighed and said "Natsu, you have terrible bedside manner."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Sighing again Leanan-sidhe just shook her head and said "Never mind, I'll do my best to explain things to Yuji-kun later. For now, why don't you and the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter help me create the torches?"

"Oh that reminds me, she has a name now, a proper one I mean." Natsu said motioning towards the Flame Haze.

"Oh, does she now?" The Spiral Organ asked sounding amused.

"Yes, my name is Shana." The Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter responded.

**(...)**

**Length: 10,032 – Date Completed: 4/17/14**

**(...)**

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my Shakugan/Fairytale fic Niðhöggr or in Anglican Nidhogg. Nidhogg for those of you not in the know was a dragon in Norse mythology that constantly gnawed at the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil which made up all of existence. So I found that title appropriate. If you enjoyed please feel free to review. Also, if you liked this you may want to give my Bleach/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fic, Altered Perceptions a look. Well, that's all everyone, till next time! Bubbajack out!**


End file.
